minamotokunmonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Kaoruko Fujiwara
Kaoruko Fujiwara is Terumi's aunt. She's a university professor, who is researching Genji Monogatari, a renowned Japanese work of literature from the Heian era. Kaoruko is also helping her nephew to overcome his gynophobia, and improve his interaction with women, by forming relationships with fourteen different women, whom she refers to as targets. Meanwhile, she also uses Terumi like a guinea pig to test theories of Genji Monogatari. She is 29 years old. She becomes Terumi's 14th target by chapter 351, ultimately deciding to have sex with him. Appearance Kaoruko is considered to be quite the beauty, with her most notable features being her well-endowed breasts and slim waist. Her hair and eyes are both purple. Another one of her noticeable features is that the left side of her hair is styled in a drill-like shape. Apparently, the left side of her hair is much larger than the right side of her side; the right side is shaped in a bob-cut style. Personality Kaoruko comes off as very serious in her research, particularly when it comes to ''Genji Monogatari. ''Her dedication is such, that she is willing to cross the line into the taboo by both kissing Terumi, and allowing him to do whatever he wants with her breasts. She is also willing to strip or sleep next to Terumi, causing his nose to bleed. Moreover, Kaoruko is extremely severe and serious when training Terumi on how to interact with girls. Whenever he makes a mistake or his desire goes out of control, Kaoruko will resort to beating Terumi in order to control his lust. Recently, Kaoruko began training Terumi on how to control his impulses so that the girl he is attempting to seduce, won't find him repulsive. History Kaoruko is the younger sister of Terumi's father. As a little girl, she decided to never be with a man. When she became an adult, she changed her mind about men. She has a bad relationship with her brother. Plot Kaoruko plans to use Terumi as a subject for her research on Genji Monogatari, while trying to heal his gynophobia in the process. Her plan is to have Terumi win over 14 women, making them all fall in love with him. Kaoruko is not afraid to let Terumi touch or examine her body, as a method for him to grow accustomed to a woman's body, she even goes as far as offering to have sex with him. Her favorite character in Genji Monogatari is Lady Murasaki, who is known to have been raised by Genji, to be his lover. So far, it isn't known if Kaoruko plans to be one of the women Terumi has to seduce, but there have been hints that she might have feelings for him. Trivia *Kaoruko's bust is the second largest among the women of the manga series, behind Hanada Chisato. *Kaoruko is the first woman whose breasts Terumi has seen and touched. **She is also responsible for stealing his first kiss, and the first he went second base with. Category:Characters Category:Females